


Vlad's Child

by elvirakitties



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Creature Fic, Dumbledore Bashing, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Mates, Other, Regulus Black Lives, Slash, Soul Bond, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:33:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties
Summary: Harry is the adopted child of the Potters....and his real family is furious at Dumbledore





	1. Chapter 1

Harry sighed, well, Vernon filled both of their wishes. Vernon had beaten Harry so badly that Harry was laying on his bedroom floor, bleeding to death. Harry opened his eyes. Seeing Hedwig on the windowsill Harry tried to reach her. "Go, pick either Hermione or Ron. Just stay safe." He closed his eyes, ignoring the loud bang downstairs. He barely heard the door to his room being blown off the hinges.

"Sweet Merlin." Severus was shocked. When he was dragged here, he thought it was because Potter was throwing a temper tantrum, not getting his way or something. They had been having an Order meeting when some alarms had started going off. Dumbledore ordered Moody, Kingsley, Tonks and him to follow him to Privat Dr. They arrived to find another group of Aurors blowing the front door off.

"What did you do to him?" Severus couldn't even understand how the boy was still alive. 

"Nothing that he didn't deserve, the ungrateful brat." The fat muggle snarled. He was forced against a wall and being restrained by two Aurors.

Severus looked at Dumbledore as did the rest of the group. They all knew this wasn't the first time the muggle had beaten the boy. He could tell by the smells in the room it was a normal practice of the man.

"I warned you. I told you I needed him alive." Dumbledore was glaring at the huge fat man. He couldn't let his plans go down the drain. He needed the boy for the prophecy and his money.

"I didn't want the freak here in the first place. We have told you that again and again yet you keep sending the freak back."

"Is he alive?" Dumbledore was trying to look over Severus' shoulder. No one had moved into the room. One of the newer Aurors had summoned a Healer but they knew it was too late.

"No." The muggle grinned. "I warned you."

"Barely." Severus could hear the labored breaths. The gurgling of Potter's blood and the rasping of air as it flowed out of Potter's mouth. The pool of blood was surrounding the boy.

"Turn him, Severus." Dumbledore ordered. "It's too early. He wasn't ready." Dumbledore quietly said to himself but Severus heard him.

Severus knew the boy didn't have much longer to live but he didn't think anyone deserved to be turned. Yes, there were turned vampires but they were rare. Creature Inheritance vampires were the ones that ruled. He was a turned vampire. He had no sire, no clan, no coven, and no family to protect him.

"Get him out of here." Moody snapped to some of the Aurors gathered in the hall. He watched three of them remove Vernon from the scene. They had to put a Silencio on him. The woman and the boy were already on their way to the Ministry. Moody and the other watchers had warned Dumbledore about the possibility of abuse but he kept denying it.

"I am not turning Potter." Severus said.

"No." Harry muttered but it was clear.

"Do it, Severus. You know he is the key." Dumbledore ordered. He couldn't have his weapon dying. He began to think of ways to cover it up but he knew it would be impossible has he had heard the sounds of apparitions.

"What? Potter?" He didn't know the whole prophecy but he knew enough to know Potter played a part in it.

"Yes. You need to turn him." Dumbledore glared.

Moody walked into the room. "Albus, you can't. It's not right."

"If we don't, Voldemort wins." Dumbledore warned. "Now do it."

"NO!" Harry tried to yell. He coughed up some blood, his body was wracked with pain. "No." He stated again.

"Do it, now." Dumbledore demeaned.

Severus looked around the room trying to find a spot not covered with blood. He heard Moody casting strong cleaning spells. He pulled Potter into his arms. "It won't hurt."

"No." Harry opened his eyes. He spoke the last words he would say as a human. "You will regret doing this."

_____________________________________________________________

Harry slowly opened his eyes. He was at Hogwarts. He wasn't in the Infirmary nor Gryffindor Tower. He looked around. Severus was sleeping next to the bed. He growled. He wasn't happy.

Hearing the growling Severus opened his eyes. "I see you're awake."

"Why did you do it? I told you no. I clearly said it. You broke the rules of turning. I ought to rip your heart out and feed it to you. How dare you!" He was still feeling a bit weak. He knew he had to have slept for at least a week.

"I had no choice. If I didn't and you died, he would have used your death to have me destroyed and gotten everyone to believe all vampires needed to be killed." Severus answered. In truth, the only reason he was still alive was that Dumbledore counted on him to spy. He knew he had no true value to the man. Dumbledore would rather see him destroyed as soon as possible.

"You gave him what he wanted." Harry snapped. He knew what Severus said was the truth. Dumbledore would do exactly that but didn't mean he was any happier about it. "I am going to enjoy ripping his head off of his shoulders." He needed to revamp his plans now. He wasn't sure if this turning would give him his freedom or not. He expected Dumbledore was going to try and force him to register as a dark creature since all turned vampires were required to. He wasn't a turned vampire so how was Dumbledore going to work this angle? He wasn't sure how Dumbledore was going be able to hide his true status as too many people were at his relatives' house.

Severus was very confused. "Please, Gryffindor's Golden Boy? You wouldn't even remove the fly off of his shoulders." He knew Dumbledore wasn't honest and believed in a lot of ways the Dark Lord was a better ruler if he wasn't insane. He would prefer a sane Dark Lord over Dumbledore. Most of the dark side wanted a sane Dark Lord. They had been waiting for centuries for one.

"For someone who prides himself on being smart, you have incredible blinders on." Harry looked right at him. "You want to know why he wanted you to turn me? It's because I am a vampire. He was counting on you turning me. I was already going through the change when you decided to drain me. He certainly wasn't expecting my uncle to kill me. I know that much. We need to figure out how this is going to work. What will his next move be? How you biting me and giving your blood will affect me? I know you didn't drain me because I didn't have much blood left but I did take some of your blood."

"The Potters don't have any creature blood in them and your mother was a muggle-born." If Potter wasn't a turned vampire Severus thought he might be able to use it to get away from Dumbledore. He was going to have to play the Sire card and gain some control of the situation. If he was a creature vampire it might work with the boy's saving people thing.

"Wrong. Those were my blood adopted parents, so was Sirius. It was something Dumbledore didn't want me to find out. Sirius and Remus let me know the truth last year before Sirius died. I am the son of his brother Regulus and Prince Vlad." Harry watched Severus process what he said. "I can explain later how that happened."

'They are going to kill me. I hurt their child.' Severus thought. He knew Prince Vlad wasn't a kind man. He had spent the last sixteen years looking for his child and Severus hurt him. He had heard the rumors of what the man had done to others. Prince Vlad wasn't called Vlad the Impaler because of his fangs.

"Relax. You didn't know. This just changes my plans." Harry smelled the fear that emitted off of Severus when he realized what he meant by Prince Vlad. Harry liked how people reacted to that.

"Why didn't you leave and return to them?" Severus asked. "Why stay with those muggles?" He would have thought they would have come storming Hogwarts to claim their child.

"I wasn't given a choice. He would either use potion or spells and make me return there. The first few years I didn't know any better. During my third year, he said he would kill Sirius and Remus."

"The reason why Sirius and Remus remained at Headquarters."

"Yes. Now, with Sirius being dead, he has been using Remus. Until Remus was able to escape last year. So last summer and this one he used potions. Dumbledore sealed the Potters Wills. Sirius couldn't do anything since he was wanted by the Ministry. Remus being a werewolf limited us, also. We knew we couldn't go to the Ministry and say I am Prince Vlad's child. No one would take our word against his. Dumbledore blocked a bill that would allow all entering first years to be tested for a match." Harry leaned back against the headboard. "I am wondering what he is going to try now."

"He wants to bring you to the Ministry to get you registered as a dark creature. He most likely will try to do it when you are summoned for the trial of your relatives. I told him as my Childe, I am responsible for you and that I needed to be near you because of the bond." He knew Dumbledore was manipulative but he really didn't think he was that far gone. He understood that in times of war, you had to do things you may not like or enjoy but Dumbledore took things too far.

"Do you think he believed you?" Harry began to form an idea.

"Yes. If he didn't and believed you knew what you were he would have brought in some types of collars or cuffs. Maybe even restrained you until he could find a spell or two to work. He seemed fine when I mentioned said I was your Sire. I have seen him do it before. When I was first turned he had me restrained for almost a year until I signed a contract that I would work for him and be his spy. I can't turn or feed off of any students."

"Is that why you always look so gaunt?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Severus couldn't remember the last time he wasn't hungry. Harry had been correct. Harry barely had any blood left in him when he drained him.

"Why didn't you go and feed off of the adults in Hogsmeade or get a donor from the staff?" Harry wondered how Dumbledore basically enslaved Severus.

"None of the staff would donate. They all found excuses when they first learned." Severus answered. "The ones who did donate didn't last long as Dumbledore would make their lives difficult. He is expecting you to follow the same rules."

Harry smirked. "I believe it's time he met Daddy."

"How?" Severus wasn't sure how they were going to be able to get in touch with the Prince, Dumbledore would have their floo and mail being watched.

"Kreacher, he has always belonged to my Papa, Regulus. I think they are going to be very interested in attending the trial."

Severus felt elated. Something he hadn't felt in a long time. Dumbledore was finally going to get what was coming to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry sent a letter and the memories of what happened to his father, via Kreacher. Harry bound Dobby to him. Between the two elves, they were able to get blood for them to use. Severus was finally feeling full and looking like his former self.

Dumbledore had demanded that they stay in Severus' quarters. He didn't want anyone to speak to them until the trial. Sadly for Dumbledore, Harry's father had been very active in getting the truth revealed. It was going to turn Vernon Dursley's trial into a madhouse. Everyone was demanding answers. 

Dumbledore, from what the papers that Dobby got them, was claiming how he didn't know. How he had gone into detail about doing what he had thought was best. Nowhere did it mention forcing Severus to turn Harry or even that they were vampires.

"Harry?" Severus stood in the doorway of his potion lab. It had been a rough few days for them. Severus trying to keep his professor image alive, while Harry was adjusting to his new abilities. They were working on figuring out the new dynamics of their relationship that Dumbledore forced on them.

"Severus?"

"Is something bothering you?" Severus wasn't sure what was going on. He wasn't sure where these new feelings were. He hoped it wasn't what he knew it might be.

Harry looked a bit perplexed for several seconds. "I think I know what bond we now have."

Severus closed his eyes. He was going to kill Dumbledore. "You are still underage. I don't want your father to kill me." 

"I am aware. I don't believe that will be an issue. Papa is much younger than Father. If we reassure him nothing happened beyond what Dumbledore has forced. He will take his anger out on Dumbledore."

Severus thought for a few minutes as Harry moved around the kitchen making tea. "Nothing will happen until you are of age." Severus saw the shake of Harry's shoulders indicating the boy gave a bit of a silent laugh. "Harry, I am aware of your status over me, but I don't-"

"Nothing will ever be forced, Severus. This wasn't something either of us wanted right now but I know you know we are mates."

"I have known for years. Dumbledore kept me bound all summer after your third year because I wanted to tell you. I thought you didn't know about our culture. I was going to wait until after you left Hogwarts to show you what being a vampire was about. I didn't know you were even a vampire." 

Harry snarled. "I'm aware. He is going to pay."

Severus didn't have to look at Harry's face to know the fangs were showing and that Harry's eyes turning ice green. It didn't scare him. The opposite in fact. He slammed his shields in place. "The trial is tomorrow. He plans on having us escorted there by Mad-Eye, Tonks, and Kingsley." 

"No Weasleys?" 

"I don't think he will bring them into this. I imagine they are still obeying him." 

"True. I know the Twins, Bill, and Charlie have doubted Dumbledore for years. It will be interesting tomorrow. However, we aren't arriving with them."

"Kreacher?"

"Yes. It also brings up a problem. Voldie is going to think he won since Father is going to destroy Dumbledore."

"Do you think your father is going to have something planned for the Dark Lord?"

"Yes. I wouldn't be surprised if we learn of it at the trial." 

Severus didn't feel the need to respond as he knew Harry was correct.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Father, Papa." Harry was swept into a hug by Reggie. "Papa, need to breath." 

"Still breathing?" Reggie extended his arms out while still holding his son by the upper arms. "You look good."

"I figured the breathing would confuse those at the Wizengamot today." Harry removed himself from his father's hold. "Severus Tobias Snape, meet my father Vlad III, known as Vlad the Impaler, Vlad Țepeș Vlad Dracula, Prince of Wallachia, ruler of the Tepes Clan, and Regulus Artucus Tepes, your new fathers-in-laws."

Vlad hadn't spoken yet but Reggie smiled. "Severus, good to see you again. Excuse the grouch. He has been a bit unsettled by what we have been hearing." Reggie gave Severus a hug. "He's not upset with you." He quietly added.

"Father?" Harry could feel the anger coming from his father. 

"Dumbledore has tried to keep us from attending today. He has also insisted that you are fine and that you aren't our child." Vlad's face remained unmoving but his voice told you how angry he was. "We have obtained other memories which we have already submitted to the Vampire Council, ICW, and Madam Bones. Mr. Dumbledore is for a bit of a surprise." 

"I love surprises." Harry was almost bouncing while Severus was still eyeing his new in-laws. He knew they were in Castle Dracul. He recognized it from pictures he had seen. He didn't move when the guards starting filing in. 

"We have an international port-key that will take us into the Ministry." Reggie explained. "Shall we go?" Vlad didn't respond but held out a worn book. 

__________________________________________________________

Vlad and Reggie led the way with Harry and Severus following behind. The various guards cleared a path and kept everyone away as they headed directly to courtroom ten.

Severus could see the crowds heading toward courtroom ten and knew Dumbledore wasn't prepared for what he had released when he ordered Severus to turn Harry. He was looking forward to the man going down. He felt a nudge from Harry. "Dumbledore is incoming." Harry quietly warned. Severus looked to where Harry directed his eyes. He saw Dumbledore in one of his most colorful creations of bright orange robes with dancing red lions. He hid his smirk as Dumbledore was stopped from approaching by the guards.

Once they were inside courtroom ten, Madam Bones greeted them quickly and escorted them to the waiting secluded area to the left side of the courtroom. "We will start in a few minutes."

"We can prevent it from ever happening if you give us Albus Dumbledore, Peter Pettigrew, and Vernon Dursley." Vlad handed her the papers. "You will find the orders in there."

Madam Bones saw the ICW seal on three sets of arrest warrants as well as the Vampire Council seal. "I see. Please give me a few minutes." She read the warrants and paled. She headed toward the Minister.

The group didn't speak as they were listening to the conversation between Fudge and Madam Bones. "It's legal."

"How? I understand the muggle. Pettigrew is dead and Albus hasn't done anything." 

"He has. They have the memories of Albus sanctioning the abuse, ordering Severus Snape to turn Harry Potter, against both of their wills. They also have the memory from You-Know-Who's return. The memory shows Peter Pettigrew killing Cedric Diggory and assisting in You-Know-Who's return." 

Fudge looked around. "We will need to show these memories or we will be facing a lot of angry wizards and witches." 

"I do agree."

"Wait to arrest Albus until after the memories. Arrange the transport of the muggle. We will see about finding Pettigrew."

"According to the paperwork, they are staying at Malfoy Manor. The Aurors had surveillance on them and are already in position to attack. You-Know-Who is weak from his attack here." 

"Malfoy?" Fudge was now a bit pale.

"Yes. If we do the raid while Lucius and Draco are here, they can't enact the protective wards and it will make it easier for us to put up the anti-transporting wards." The wards would prevent apparition, port-keys and floo travel. Madam Bones was already thinking about asking the goblins to do the warding. 

"Do it. However, be careful of who you use. Each of them has their supporters in the Auror and Unspeakable department." Fudge was dancing in the inside. He was getting rid of his two biggest competitors for his position and having Voldemort defeated would guarantee him a Merlin of First Class.

"I was thinking of using the vampires. They have the warrant and we won't have to worry about leaks." She knew the vampires would make short work of Malfoy Manor and Voldemort. She personally wondered why Dumbledore and Fudge had delayed in doing this.

"True. Make it so." 

The arrangements were made before Dumbledore entered the courtroom. Vlad eyed the man. He had a special room set up for Dumbledore. He was going to be paying the price for stealing his child, the abuse his child had suffered, the forced turning, and even the forced mating. He had his knives sharpened and had a very special pole for the man.

Fudge rose from his seat. "The trial for Vernon Dursley has been canceled by the orders of the ICW and Vampire Council. He is in the process of being removed to a new secure location."

"I must object. We can't allow that to happen. He is being charged with abuse of a wizarding child. Harry Potter as you can see is here and I do believe we can dismiss the case." Dumbledore's hands were in his lap. 

"If I may address the court?" Vlad rose, allowing his full height to be seen. 

"Certainly, Prince Vlad." Fudge was going to enjoy this. It was going to be his new favorite memory. 

"I thank you, Minister. Albus Dumbledore states that Vernon Dursley abused a wizarding child. I find that interesting since we have already provided evidence showing Mr. Dumbledore was aware of the fact that Harry Potter wasn't a wizarding child. Mr. Dumbledore actually stole my child out of St. Mungos when he was a day old. He stole him after Harry Potter was stillborn. He modified the memories of the Potter family. When the Potters were killed, Dumbledore spirited my son away and threw his uncle into Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit."

The crowd was buzzing as reporters were writing as fast as they could. Lucius and Draco Malfoy were ecstatic. This would mean their Lord could take control. "To make matters worse, when we demanded a blood test for all incoming Hogwarts students Dumbledore, knowing the truth, stopped the measure. The Board of Hogwarts approved the measure. Dumbledore went so far as to lie about the date of the Board meeting to the Vampire Council and after the Council meeting, sent us a message informing us of the delay of all the blood testing. The following year, he claimed it was to late to do the testing." 

"My dear boy, I'm unsure of why you believe I would do something like that. I can assure you that I and everyone in the Ministry desired the return of your child. It is indeed a sad tale about your missing child. However, you can't claim Harry Potter is your son." Dumbledore's eyes started twinkling.

"We have copies of the memories and the evidence. We have warrants from the ICW and Vampire Council." Reggie rose. "I am Regulus Arcturus Tepes nee Black. I have also provided the memories of Sirius Orion Black being blackmailed and threatened by Albus Dumbledore. Threats Albus Dumbledore made to keep my brother a prisoner and to keep control over my son. I also have written prove by James Potter. James Potter thought that Harry looked too much like him. He took Harry to Gringotts and obtained an Inheritance Test. We were in the process of arriving to claim our son when they were attacked and killed."

"Perhaps this would be faster if we saw the memories and evidence?" Lucius couldn't wait to show the Dark Lord. He knew his son was excited about it. He also realized this would deal with the prophecy and no one would have to worry about a Savior killing the Dark Lord. 

Dumbledore knew this evidence couldn't be shown. He had to stop it. "I fail to see what this has to do with Vernon Dursley. This is about the alleged abuse of Harry Potter. I'm not on trial for any reason."

"No, you are not. We just figured the Ministry and the wizarding public would like to see it before we leave with you." Vlad's eyes turned blood red showing how he wanted to drain the man. 

"You can't. I'm not going anywhere with you." Dumbledore looked around as he finally noticed the increase in Aurors and Unspeakables. He realized that none of them were from his Order. 

"Arrest him." Fudge demanded. "We will review the memories and evidence before you are escorted out." 

Dumbledore tried to call Fawke, but the Phoenix didn't answer. When he went to pull his wand Harry disarmed him with a quick spell. "Mine." Harry held the wand. Harry felt the rush of power from the wand.

Severus was watching the show and he knew he was gloating as they slapped suppressor cuffs on Dumbledore. He was hoping he would be able to visit the man and show him what a vampire could do. 

Five hours later the memory of Severus being ordered to turn Harry was being viewed. Madam Bones had been busy issuing arrest warrants for some of the Order members, Ministry employes, and even some of Hogwarts former staff. The reporters had given up writing and went with dicta quills to not miss anything being viewed. 

The courtroom was silent as the last memory played out. It showed a tearful Severus over Harry Potter. They all heard Harry's last words as a human. They also heard Severus'. "He is right, you will regret it." Dumbledore's words ended the memory. "It's for the greater good. No one will know he is a vampire until I want them to. We can have you both destroyed if you inform anyone." 

No one spoke for several seconds, some in shock, some in confusion as to what they were fighting for. If the so-called leader of the light was so evil, why were they fighting Voldemort? "I will be taking my prisoners." 

While this was happening, Madam Bones had received a message that Malfoy Manor was indeed harboring Voldemort. They had destroyed him with the aid of the goblins and vampires. Narcissa Malfoy showed signs of being tortured. She was in a cell in the Ministry, as well as several former residents of Azkaban. "Arrest Lucius and Draco Malfoy." She was hoping Fudge would be next. 

"What? Why? We haven't done anything?" Lucius demanded. 

"You are under arrest for treason, murder, and anything else we can find after speaking to you. The man known as Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lord Voldemort, the Dark Lord, and any other title he has has been declared dead. His corpse is with the goblins, and we will arrange to retrieve it." Madam Bones was going to enjoy cleaning out the corrupt members of the Ministry and Wizengamot.

"No, no, it can't be true. This isn't how it was to happen." Dumbledore looked around as the vampires surrounded him. "I need to stay here. I have to guide the wizarding world toward the light. I have worked hard for years to get us to this point." 

"You're going to be enjoying your new room instead. It's even got running water and indoor plumbing." The guard placed a port-key on Dumbledore's robes."

"Water and indoor plumbing?" Severus didn't think Vlad the Impaler would give Dumbledore comforts.

"He means water is running down the walls and there is a hole in the floor that leads to a smaller hole for his waste." Reggie smirked. They had made sure to pick the smallest cell with the worst conditions for Dumbledore to remain in when he needed to recover from Vlad's displaying his displeasure with the man. 

__________________________________________________________________________

Four years later:

"Severus, what does that do?" Harry was leaning against the door. He was watching Severus force feed Dumbledore a potion. 

"I am hoping it will increase his blood flow a bit. Your parents were a bit over-creative during their latest session and had to stop because they were afraid he would bleed to death. I am hoping this will create blood faster when it's needed."

"Interesting." Harry couldn't step into the cell as it barely could hold two people. 

Dumbledore opened his eyes. "It was for the greater good. You can't convince me otherwise."

"Old fool." Severus picked up his vials. "I'm hungry and I'm sure your parents are waiting for us." 

"No, they aren't. I have plans for us tonight. It involves a dinner, bath, -"

"Bed?" Severus kissed Harry to shut him up.

"Yesbut not in that order." 

"I do love when we have dinner in our room."

Harry pulled Severus out of the cell. "You know Dumbledore the really sad part about all of this? The saddest part is that if you had kept me safe and asked Voldie would have died a lot sooner and you would still be Headmaster." 

"No, no, it had to be my way." Dumbledore started rumbling off why as Harry and Severus walked away. 

Vlad and Reggie stepped out of the shadows. "It's time." 

"I agree. He will never admit his errors. I don't want our future grandchild in danger. I don't think Severus realizes he is pregnant." 

"He doesn't. Harry wouldn't have let him brew if he did. I have a pole made especially for him. One that I'm sure Sirius would have liked."

"You do the sweetest things for me." Reggie kissed Vlad. "Shall we?"

Vlad's grinned. "Yes, my dear, time to end the past and move toward the future." 

"No, no, I have much to do. You can't." Dumbledore was screaming as they dragged him toward a new pole. One that he would never be leaving as he was going to be burned with it.


End file.
